1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to numerical modeling and simulation methods. Particularly, the method of modeling flexural characteristics of a bar subjected to local heating utilizes thermal diffusion equations and the finite element method to model vibrational frequency and amplitude variation in a substrate material subjected to local heating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various tests have been used to characterize the mechanical properties of material samples, particularly of polymer plastics and elastomer or rubbery materials. In one short-term category are impact tests, such as Izod impact, and Durometer testing. A thin piece of material is placed on a hard surface and impacted by a hard object at varying kinetic energies until permanent deformation or rupture is observed. Other hardness tests array materials according to which material will scratch which softer material, for example, diamond scratching sapphire, sapphire scratching quartz, etc. Creep properties are less often determined, since the testing is time-consuming. Samples may be subjected to a constant stress for an extended period at a controlled temperature while strain is measured, resulting in a graph of a time-dependent modulus of elasticity, the “creep modulus,” representing the ratio of stress to strain plotted as a function of time.
Since strain increases over time at constant stress due to material creep, the creep modulus is a decreasing function of time. Families of creep modulus graphs are typically plotted for selected fixed stresses and fixed temperatures. Creep modulus graphs commonly extend from a first measurement at one hour (of sustained stress) to 1000 hours or more. Each graph in a family of creep modulus graphs requires that a separate material sample be maintained at a separate temperature and stress in a test apparatus for the full duration, for example, 1000 hours, indicating the time-consuming and expensive nature of the testing. For testing of dynamic stress/strain relationships on an intermediate time scale between very short-term impact and very long-term creep, machines are sometimes employed that impose programmable progressively-increasing or cyclically-changing strain over time while measuring stress, typically over a time scale of seconds to minutes. Controlled strain is commonly applied to soft materials, especially elastomers, while stress is measured. On harder materials, where it can be difficult to control strain, stress is varied while strain is measured. In a common testing protocol, stress is increased monotonically while strain is measured. When a specified strain threshold is reached, typically where the material deviates from more or less reversible elastic behavior to plastic strain and permanent deformation, this threshold defines the yield stress. Complete failure or rupture of the sample defines ultimate stress, sometimes called tensile stress. In metals, material samples may be subjected to cyclic stress over millions of cycles at various stress levels, defining a fatigue stress threshold below which samples cease to exhibit progressive weakening or embrittlement leading to failure.
In material testing, variations of elastic properties of materials beyond those described above are often desired, such as the testing of induced vibrational frequency and amplitude of a cantilevered bar. Variations of these elastic properties due to heating is of particular interest. The traditional tests described above, usually not involving programmable test equipment, suffer from several limitations. The longer term tests involving sustained stresses at controlled temperature tie up equipment for long periods of time. Where process control is involved, the value of test data declines rapidly with the time it takes to obtain the data. While impact and scratch hardness types of tests provide quick results, tests for creep properties are far too slow to provide information for tuning real-time process parameters that produce the material.
The short term tests measure only a failure threshold under a fixed set of conditions, providing little insight into other material properties. Combining test results can reveal material properties over wide-ranging conditions, but the results do not generate a predictive analytic model that could describe material response to a set of conditions outside the specific conditions of the test results. It would be desirable that test results could be used to define a predictive model of material properties, applicable to describing dynamic response of individual cells in a Finite Element Analysis. Families of measured curves obtained under dynamic conditions and at varying temperatures provide a wealth of data that have not been reducible to a predictive model, even when the data span the conditions of concern for actual use of the material. Better modeling, striking a compromise between true and accurate description on the one hand, and generality of application on the other hand, has the potential to lead to better testing, better quality control in manufacture and receiving, and better insight into how the materials behave and might be improved.
Thus, a method of modeling flexural characteristics of a bar subjected to local heating solving the aforementioned problems is desired.